Pensamientos de merodeador
by jo-soc-jo
Summary: Sirius, ese gran rompecorazones, pero alguien se ha preguntado alguna vez que pensaba el gran Padfoot? Entren y dejen reviews! Pleeeeeaseeeee úù


**Hola!!! Supongo que nadie lo notara pero este primer capitulo de este fic es mas bien una reposicion, lo he encontrado hoy en el ordenador y lo he modificado, he borrado el otro. **

**weno solo me queda decir que lo que ponga entre komillas i en cursiva es lo que piensa Sirius, si lo piensa otro personaje ya especificare ok? Wenu nada mas, a si! Decir que los personajes no son mios, mas me gustaria, i k solo ago esto en animo de lucro!! **

**DW!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ****Ya sé que nunca me vais a entender, y no lo haceis.**

_"No puedo con el, simplemente no puedo!! No lo soporto!! Siempre tiene que ser el protagonista incluso en el dia en el que yo entro en hogwarts el tiene que tener mas importancia que yo! No es justo!! Odio a mi hermano, lo odio con todas mis fuerzas!! Y mis padres no son mejores!!! Ellos siempre preocupados por el pobre Regulus y a mi que me den!! No es justo!! Y luego ese maldito elfo!! Kreacher! Siempre insultándome siempre menospreciándome, yo soy su amo yo tengo poder sobre el!! Pero me cuesta tanto soportarle..."_

- Sirius haz el favor de bajar de una vez que tenemos que llevar a tu hermano a San Mungo y primero tenemos que llevarte a ti a la estación!- La voz del señor Black resonaba por toda la casa reclamando la presencia de su hijo mayor el cual estaba en su cuarto acabando de recoger sus ultimas cosas para irse _"por fin" _de casa ._"Lo malo es que solo temporalmente". _

Cuando Sirius bajo se encontró a su madre mirándole la cara a su hermano, el chico tenia un gran cuerno en el centro de la frente, dado que había estado jugando con la varita de su hermano mayor y este al intentar quitársela le habia propiciado un maleficio sin querer "_evitarlo_".

-Ai pequeñin, te duele?

-No madre- pero de repente se giró hacia la escalera- ui si me duele mucho madre! No me aguanto del dolor!- dijo mientras los ojos se le tornaban llorosos

-Ai pobrecito!!- y en cuanto la mujer abrazó a su hijo los ojos de este volvieron a su nitidez natural i mirando a su hermano mayor apareció en su cara una sonrisa maligna _"es que no puedo con el!!!!!"_

-Bueno padre nos vamos o no?

-Ahora no me vengas con exigencias Sirius que te emos estado un buen rato esperando. Por cierto allí en la estación te reuniras con tu prima ya que nosotros nos tenemos que ir a arreglar a tu hermano del maleficio que le as echado esta mañana.

-primero, que yo recuerde tengo dos primas que aun vallan a Hogwarts, Andrómeda y Narcisa, y segundo si el enan… digo Regulus no hubiera cogido mi varita quizá a mi no se me hubiera escapado el maleficio no crees? Padre

Plaf

Aun no habia acabado de llamarle padre y ya le había caido una bofetada de parte de su padre."_cabrón_"

-Te he dicho mil veces que Andrómeda ya no es de nuestra familia!! Dejo de serlo en cuanto empezó a salir con ese asqueroso y repugnante sangre sucia de Tonos.-"_no puedo más con esto de la pureza de sangre!!_"- ahora vamonos o perderas el tren.

* * *

El viaje hasta King's cross se puede decir que fue como todos los viajes de los Black o peor, nadie habla, nadie hace nada.

-Adios hijo-le dijo su madre desde dentro del coche sin ni siquiera bajarse ni mirarle

-Adios madre, padre.

"_perfecto y ahora se supone que me tengo que sentar con mis primas, ai perdon, que hay una que no existe! No puedo más… menos mal que desde hoy voy a estar diez meses sin verlos a ninguno!_"

- Hola!-De repente sin ni siquiera haberlo visto se le colocó delante suyo un chico más o menos de su estatura, de ojos marrones, pelo azabache, desordenado y cara de pillo.

-esto… Hola- _"Y este tio quien es?"_

_-_Soy James Potter y esta- dijo señalando a una chica que habia a su lado, una chica mas bien alta, pelo rubio, largo y rizado y ojos verdes.- es Rutherfonia Williams-Dicho el nombre se ganó un buén codazo por parte de la chica.

-Pero se podria decir que me llamo Ruth, y ahora que nos hemos presentado nosotros, quien eres tu?- dijo al chica con una voz energica y casi graciosa.

-Bueno pues yo soy…

-Sirius primo!!!- para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya tenia a una chica encima, se la veia mayor para ir a primero o segundo, bien podia ser una alumna de cuarto o quinto i si me apuras de sexto tambien pero se la veia demasiado pequeña para ir a septimo.

- Bueno pues yo soy Sirius y esta es mi prima…

-Oh pero si es Andrómeda, mi prima favorita- entonces la que habló fue una chica alta, de cabellos rubios que le caían ordenadamente por los hombros y le rodeaban una pálida cara adornada con unos ojos azules que mostraban una repulsión y una arrogancia indefinibles.

-Ah y esta es mi otra prima…

-Narcissa querida! Como te va la vida? Aun no te as muerto por lo que veo- la chica que se había abalanzado sobre Sirius se había puesto ahora de pie y se puede decir que tenia un aspecto un tanto… peculiar, por así decirlo. Tenia el pelo muy largo y de un color rojo fuego y los ojos negros completamente lo que chocaba mucho con su pálida piel y su multitud de pecas._"Dios que vergüenza… como mínimo no están mis padres…"_

_-_Pues no, lamento decirte que no, y por lo que veo tu tampoco. Bueno Sirius querido será mejor que te alejes de las malas compañías- dijo mirando a su prima- y te vengas con nosotros a nuestro vagón puesto que allí estarán los mejores sangres limpia de todo el colegio y lo mas seguro que también encontraras a alguien de tu edad que te hará compañía este año en Slythering.- Y dicho esto puso su blanca mano en el hombro del chico y con sus delgados dedos se lo apretó para que se girara y así la siguiera hasta el vagón "_mágico que me introducirá en el maravilloso mundo de los imbéciles_".

-Oye mira prima- esta ultima palabra la pronuncio con un poco de amargura- no te sienta mal pero acabo de conocer a unos chicos y me gustaría ir con ellos- dijo mirando a James y a Amara.- Así que siento _"mentira!!"_ no poder disfrutar de la compañía que me ofrecéis tu y tus amigos pero prefiero ir con ellos vale!? Adiós! Pásalo bien!! – Dicho esto se deshizo de la mano de su prima y se fue con sus nuevos "amigos".

* * *

-Y este es Sirius, Sirius…

-Black, si de los Black seguidores de la sangre limpia y todo eso, pero yo no soy así, en serio, odio todo eso de los Toujours pour y esas mariconadas.- dijo acabando con una amplia sonrisa como para decir"_siento mucho llamarme así…_"

-Vaaaaaaaaaale, jejeje, este es Remus Lupin, amigo de la infancia- Dijo James señalando a Un chico regazado detrás de otro mas grande que tenia delante, Remus era un chico que parecia pequeño, en cuanto a tamaño y a peso pero con una cara angelical, unos ojos muy bonitos, de color miel y muy bonitos y el pelo castaño, pero aun siendo muy atractivo, tenia un aire enfermizo.- y este otro es Peter, Peter Petigrew si no recuerdo mal no?- el aludido asintió, este era el chico que había en frente de Remus era un chico entrado en carnes y bastante bajito, también era castaño pero a diferencia de Lupin tenia los ojos marrones.

-Eh James donde está Ruth?- está pregunta sorprendió y casi asustó a sirius ya que la voz grave y madura que la fomuló no pegaba nada con la de su propietario, Remus Lupin.

-Pués supongo que se habrá ido por hay a ver si encuentra a alguna amiga o a ver si hace algún nuevo amigo. O simplemente puede que haya ido a buscar a Genda.- _"porque será que me suena ese nombre?"_

-Genda?

-Si, és el apellido de una chica hija de magos que también es amiga nuestra. Su nombre es Shizune.

-Bu…Bueno cr… creo que deberiamos ir ya para el tren si queremos coger algo de sitio. No?

-Buena idea Pet, Te importa que te llame Pet?- Dijo Sirius. Por primera vez sentia que podria llegar a ser querido por alguien a parte de su prima Andrómeda.

Después de media hora cuatro chicos de 11 años estaban charlando alegremente, conociendose en uno de los vagones del tren que se dirigia a Hogwarts, escuela que les enseñaria a usar la magia que ellos ya tenian en su interior.

-Pues yo quiero pertenecer a Griffindor. Toda mi familia ha ido siempre a Griffindor! Yo creo que son los mejores

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, james, a mi también me gustaria ir a Griffindor aunque en mi familia no todos han ido a la misma casa, mi padre fue a Ravencalw y mi madre a Griffindor i creo que uno de mis tios fue a Hufflepuff. Tu que opinas Pet?- Dijo Remus

-Pues yo… esto… a mi me gustaria también pertenecer a Griffindor pero sé que no será así. No tengo las cualidades necesarias así que estoy seguro que iré a Hufflepuff, los magos que no quiere nadie…

_"bién ahora me tocará a mi decir que no, que yo no iré a griffindor por mucho que quiera o que me lo proponga, tradición Black, solo pertenecer a Slythering. Alomejor si que deberia haber ido con Narcissa y no con ellos, puesto que a partir de la selección seremos "rivales"no? Y ahora porque me miran todos? Ah! Claro esperan que diga lo que yo pienso…"_

-Pues yo estoy seguro que desgraciadamente voy a ir a slythering. Tradición Black, ya os lo he explicado antes… a parte creo que he hecho mal viniendo con vosotros, me marcho antes de que os coja algo de cariño…- Pero cuando se iba a levantar, noto una mano que lo agarraba fuertemente del brazo.

-Antes nos has dicho que no querías ser de tu familia no? Que odiabas ser un black i todo lo que comportaba no? Pues bien, si marchas querrá decir que mentías. Que nunca vas a dejar de ser un Black y que tu padre y tu prima ganan. Serás un Black para siempre, te casaras con alguna Malfoy, Zabini o Lestrange y odiaras a los Weasleys y a los Potter, como todo buen Black.- dicho esto, james le soltó esperando una respuesta por parte del chico. Sirius bajó la cabeza, miró a los ojos a James y unas lagrimas de gratitud empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Gracias tio, muchas gracias.

Dicho esto se sentó y abrazo al que a partir de ese preciso momento se había convertido en su amigo, en su hermano y eso que solo llevaban una hora juntos. Pero lo bueno nunca dura y de repente se abrió la puerta.

-Primo he venido a presentarte a unos chicos muy interesantes. Mira este és Rabastan Lestrange, hermano pequeño del marido de tu prima Bellatrix, este és Bob Zabini, de muy buena familia. Y por último este es Draco Malfoy, hermano de un buen amigo mio, seguro que te suena, Lucius.

-Encantado.

-Sirius haz a favor de ser un poco más educado y como mínimo levantarte y estrecharles la mano! Al fin y al cabo, van a ser compañeros tuyos este año, en Slythering.

-No creo prima, haré todo lo posible por no pertenecer a esa casa de desgraciados.

-Pero como te atreves a decir eso! Toda TU familia a pertenecido a Slythering desde Sirius Black I!!

-Ya y todos han sido unos desgracidos.

-Veo que estos chicos en poco tiempo te han contaminado. Tu- dijo señalando a James- Quien eres?

-Yo? James, James Potter.

-Oh! Mi primo en el mismo vagón que un Potter! Sirius, coge a tu lechuza y tu baul, vamos a salir de este vagón ahora mismo!

-No, prima, vete tu si quieres, yo me quedo, ellos son mis amigos.

-OH! Ya veras tu padre cuando se entere!

-Que miedo…

Y dicho esto Narcissa salió del vagón muy rabiosa dejando un Petter perplejo y un Sirius, un Remus y un James verdaderamente orgullosos.

-Creo que me voy a poner la túnica, tenemos que estar a punto de llegar.

-tienes razón Sirius, tenemos que estar a punto de llegar pero la verdad es que no me apetece.

-Tu siempre haces solo lo que te apetece James?

- Exactamente!- dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa en su boca

-Bueno pues lo dicho, que me voy a cambiar.- Dicho esto Sirius salió al pasillo con su túnica en la mano. Pero iba tan ocupado pensando en sus nuevos amigos que no se dio cuenta que por la misma trayectoria pero en sentido contrario iba un chico muy ocupado leyendo un libro así que ocurrió lo imaginable, chocaron y los dos cayeron al suelo.

-Oye tu a ver si miras por donde vas!- dijo una voz con un deje de asco cuando Sirius miró al propietario de esa asquerosa voz se encontró delante de un chico mas o menos de su edad, con el pelo negro pero misteriosamente demasiado graso que le caía encima de una palidísima cara como si fuera una cortina que le tapaba los ojos, lo que no podia tapar debido a su desproporcionado tamaño era su nariz, y encima tenia lo que comúnmente se llama la muerte del loro, o sea que tenia el hueso muy grande.

-Pero se puede saber quien eres tu y como te atreves a hablarme así?

-Pues yo soy Severus Snape, y tu?

- Sirius Black.

- Bien, pues ya nos veremos, Black- Y después de decir el apellido de Sirius con gran muestra de asco y repugnancia, se fue con su libro abierto y su narizota en medio.

* * *

-Mirad chicos, ya estamos llegando!!

-Si, tienes Razón Pet eso de allí tiene toda la pinta de ser Hogwarts!!

-Y como puedes saberlo si nuncas as estado allí y su imagen no sale en ningún libro James?

- Ya saltó el sabiondo de Remusin eh que si?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Y tu de que te ríes eh! Pequeño black?

-Na…jajaja, nada… jajajajaja, que me dado cuenta de que quiero que seamos amigos!!- "_me encantan!!_"

* * *

- Los de primer año, por aquí por favor.

-UAU y ese quien es??

-Primero, es el guardabosques, creo, y segundo james cierra la boca!!- El chico se había quedado totalmente hipnotizado al ver que el que los había llamado era un gigante, o eso creyó él, tenia un aspecto entre divertido y asustadizo, llevaba el pelo muy enmarañado y bufado, este era noegro, muy negro como también lo era su barba que le caia desde una cara casi deformada, la cosa no mejoraba con su vestimenta ya que llevaba un pantalón de pana marron horriblemnte grande y una camisa verde totalmente atrotinada cubierta por un chaleco marron oscuro con más agujeros que un queso grullere.

- Venga, ahora formar grupos de cuatro o cinco que nos tenemos que subir a las barcas para ir al colegio- dijo el gigante con una voz grave y potente- Pero movéos!! Que es para hoy!!- dijo al ver que no se movian. Automáticamente todos se empezaron a formar grupos y Sirius se puso con Petter, Remus y Jamesles tocó sentarse en una de las últimas barcas, las que eran de 5 personas por lo que se les añadió otro nuevo miembro, un conocido de Sirius.

-tu te llamavas Snivellius Spane no?

- No inútil mental! Me llamo Severus Snape

-Y este tio quien es Sirius? Lo conoces?- Preguntó James al ver el pequeño pique que acababa de empezar su nuevo amigocon un completo desconocido.

-Mas o menos, se puede decir que es un reciente conocido. Eh que si Snivellius?

-Jijijiji- por centésimo segunda vez en todo el viaje, cosa que provocó que los otros tres puesieran los ojos en blanco.

- Pues no, black no somos conocidosni somos NADA.

-Perdón pero esque que yo sepa no he dicho de ser nada más, ni ganas pequeño grasiento.

- JJAJAJAJAJAJA

-No chicos no so riais, lo digo en serio, dime Snivellius como lo haces para tener tanta grasa en el pelo? Te pones algo o haces alguna especie de achizo?

-Olvidame Black.

Y así se pasaron todo el viaje, sirius metiendose con Severus y Severus esquivando sus burlas.

* * *

- Bienvenidos, alumnos de primer año, a hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería más prestigiosa de gran bretaña, de ahora en adelante este será vuestro hogar y respetareis las normas tal y como Diós manda o como mínimo los que esteis en mi casa "_espero no ser uno de ellos_" (todos los 4), Griffindor, "_uoch!(NdA: tipo homer Simpson)_" (los 4). Pero eso no lo sabremos asta que no atravesemos esta puerta y seais seleccionados por el milenario pero a la vez asombroso, sombrero selecciomador. Así que dentro de nada sabreis cual de las cuatro casas serà la vuestra durante los proximos siete años, a saber,Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Griffindor o Slythering- "_esperemos que esta última no…_" después de esto la señora alta, delgada con porte majestuoso siguió ablando aunque Sirius ya no la escuchaba, aunque le pareció que la mujer decia que se llamava MCgonahiu o algo así, de golpe en su cabeza se había formado una gran discusión, por una parte estaban sus padres, su prima Narcisa, su hermano, lo que todos los que conocia desde hacia mas de un dia esperaban de el, y por la otra estaban , James, el chico que le había soltado el discurso en el tren y le había hecho abrir los ojos, Remus, el chico con aspecto enfermizo pero con una voz y una manera de ser, de hablar emanaba una fortaleza y una madurez digna de un adulto, Petter, ese chico un poco rarito pero que se le veia leal y bueno y por último Andrómeda, su prima favorita, siempre había tenido un aprecio especial sobre ella, siempre tan independiente, cuando sus padres la hecharon de casa a los 15 años por empezar a salir con un nacido de muggles se buscó un piso y lo pagó aun no se sabe con que dinero.y sin darse ni cueta ya estaba caminando entre la mesa de Slythering y la de Ravenclaw, con la mirada de todos los alumnos mayores y de los profesores fijos en el i en sus otros compañeros de curso, y sin darse ni cuenta tampoco estaba temblando y James se dio cuenta de eso.

-Sirius por favor deja de temblar, es solo una selección. –le dijo en un susurro

-Para mi no es solo una selección, sea el que sea lo que me diga el sombrero va a ser una traición para alguien de mi familia

-Tranquilo sirius, todo saldrá bien

-Silencio por favor- dijo la profesora...McGoanhiu- ahora diré vuestro nombre, vendréis aquí y os sentaries en el tamburete, acto seguido se os pondrá el sombrero que se os será quitado tan pronto como os nombre para una casa. SSSSS"_dios no puedo creer que sea el primero…_" Samanta Zurman "_dios se me an puesto por corbata…_"

- Slythering!!!!- dijo una voz muy estridente que sono por todo el gran comedor. Seguido de un gran aplauso y unos vitores en la mesa que vestia el color verde.

-Rutherfonia Williams-dicho esto la chica que antes habia conocido Sirius camino con paso firme hacia el tamburete y después de unos segundos el sombrero grito fuertemente- Griffindor!!!

El rato que tardaron en subir todos los demas a ser seleccionados, a Sirius, se le hizo eterno, después de Ruth subieron Zabini, a Slythering,_ "Que poco predecible…"_ Snape a la casa verde también, James Potter, al qual en menos de un segundo el sombrero colocó en la casa de los leones, su nuevo amigo Pet que después de más de 5 minutos también enviaron a Griffindor, una tal Martha Oz a unirse con los dos anteriores, Malfoy a la casa de las serpientes, Lestrange con su fiel amigo rubio platino, Lupin a los rojidorados, la tal Genda a la que reconoció al segundo, habia ido a muchas fiestas a casa de sus padres y para sorpresa de el fue la primera y la única en colocarse en la mesa azul, la de Ravenclaw. Ahora ya solo quedaban tres alumnos dos chicas y Sirius.

-Lily Evans- dijo la profesora… "_McDonall's" _y una chica de pelo rojo como el fuego y ojos verde esperalda se sentó en el taburete y fue a parar tambien a Griffindor.

La otra chica una tal Allice Burtengot fue a parar a Hufflepuff y entonces solo quedó Sirius, y todos los ojos de la escuela estaban posados en el y se dio cuenta que sus temblores se habian convertido en verdaderos espasmos y un segundo después un nopmbre sonó mas fuerte y mas temido por el pobre ojigris que nunca.

-Sirius Black!!.- Dicho esto Sirius se puso rigido y los temblores cesaron de golpe y le faltaba la respiración y el taburete estaba mas lejos de lo que el se imaginaba. Aunque nada más tardó unos segundos a llegar y a que la profesora esa con nombre raro le pusiera el ridiculo gorro a el le parecieron horas. Y cuando se sentó juntó las manos y entrelazó los dedos y miro al suelo. Entonces notó el sombrero encima de su cabeza. Escuchó que este decia algo como si le susurrara al oido, pero la verdad es que ni podia, ni queria escuchar lo que decia, solo queria que se callara y dijera el nombre de una casa de una vez. Y cuando la dijo, no supo ni que decir ni que hacer, mientras los vitores de una de las mesas sonaban y una de sus primas le miraba con una cara que no había visto nunca en sus ojos azules, un odio que extrañamente no le afectó, esa prima era Narcisa, el era, a partir de ese momento, un griffindor!

* * *

**Wenu pos asta aki!! Jejejej tengo k decir k ma costao un poko pero wenu espero k os aya gutado.**

**Aunque a mi la parte en k Sirius se mete kn Severus no m akaba d convencer, wenu… adios!!!**

**P.D: ah que a ver si me podeis dejar un review que no kuesta nada…**

**P.D2: y que sepais que el segundo capitulo vendrá en breve y en directo como dice una profesora mia…xD**

**Always Yours**

**Jo-soc-jo**


End file.
